Best Prom Ever
by insaneantics21
Summary: Rachel and Quinn take care of a few more things before returning to prom.


**Author's Note:** "I'm going to assume that Faberry had sex in the bathroom after the ~*tenderness*~ and before returning to the dance. Okay? Okay." -Me (This is what happens when you knock out porn in less than an hour. I'm sorry that it's kind of horrible.)

* * *

><p>"Look, you have nothing to be scared of. You're a very pretty girl, Quinn. The prettiest girl I've ever met, but you're a lot more than that."<p>

Rachel had meant it, every word of it. Quinn was gorgeous. Breathtaking. Radiant. Ravishing. Cute. Sublime...and several other adjectives that she was lacking at the moment with Quinn's skin under her fingertips. Rachel hadn't even noticed herself reaching up to wipe the tears from Quinn's cheeks. Her incredibly soft skin. So beautiful. It wasn't until Quinn began walking out that Rachel turned her brain back on from auto-pilot.

"Quinn, wait."

Quinn turned slowly, again taking Rachel's breath away at how she just seemed to...float. Wait a second. Since when did Rachel Berry fall for Quinn Fabray?

"Rachel?"

"Huh?"

"You spaced out. Are you, like, having some kind of seizure?"

"No, sorry. I just...I wondered if since our dates have been ejected from the premises if you would dance with me when we return."

Rachel's breath caught in her throat as Quinn inched closer.

"You want to dance with me?"

A few steps closer.

"Y-yes."

"Why?"

More steps. Quinn was literally almost pressed up against Rachel. The brunette was stunned almost into speechlessness.

"B-because I...and...pretty."

Quinn nodded, a smirk spreading across her lips. "You have a crush on me."

Rachel remained silent.

"Everything makes an odd amount of sense now. The nose job, telling Finn how pretty I am all the time..."

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered.

Quinn shrugged. "I'm flattered."

Rachel smiled when she saw it. A flicker in Quinn's eyes. A flicker she wouldn't have noticed if Finn hadn't said something about Quinn being good at hiding her feelings. It was the same flicker Rachel noticed in her own eyes after spending countless hours looking at the pictures of Quinn taped to her bedroom mirror. Well, Quinn's nose, anyway. It was a flicker of wanting something. And it was now or never that Rachel got what she wanted.

There was a split second, a sharp intake of breath, and then...and then Rachel's lips were on Quinn's. She had lunged forward, gripped the back of the blonde's neck and pulled her in all in one swift motion. Mouths collided and someone, Rachel wasn't sure who, moaned into the kiss. There were no questions asked, no pauses, no verbal communication whatsoever. Rachel wasn't surprised when Quinn's tongue darted out to touch hers, daring Rachel to go further. It prompted Rachel to push her boundaries, trailing her hand down from the back of Quinn's neck to the top of her zipper. Because if they were going to do this there was no way Rachel could get under that dress without touching the floor.

When there was no protest, Rachel fumbled with the zipper for only a moment before pulling it down. Quinn's hands immediately went to Rachel's back and began tugging. Rachel's strapless gown fell to the floor with a whoosh; Quinn's followed as soon as Rachel pulled the straps from the blonde's shoulders.

"Someone could walk in," Rachel gasped, breaking the kiss for the first time.

"I don't care."

And now, Rachel didn't either.

In a flash, Quinn was up against the bathroom door and Rachel was nipping and sucking at any skin she could get. Her hands roamed to Quinn's chest but she was stopped by a gasp and a shake of the head.

"No time, just go for it."

For once in her life, Rachel didn't protest. Her left hand reached around to the back of Quinn's neck, her right pushed aside the thin cotton of Quinn's panties. Rachel moaned into the kiss at the feeling of sticky, silky wetness. She didn't waste time, just began rubbing fast and furious against Quinn's clit, making the blonde almost weak in the knees. Quinn ripped her mouth away and a groan ripped from her throat.

"Oh God, Rachel."

Rachel pressed her lips against Quinn's neck, the taste of strawberry body splash stinging her tongue. "Mmmm."

Quinn's moans got louder; Rachel clapped her free hand over the blonde's mouth and pushed through the burning muscle in her arm until Quinn let out one last cry and nearly collapsed. Rachel held her up, letting Quinn catch her breath. It took only a few moments and Rachel found herself flipped and pinned against the door.

"You're quite quick."

"Keep that in mind."

"Wha-oh!" Rachel hadn't even noticed Quinn's hands moving. One had found its way between Rachel's legs and the brunette nearly hit the floor when Quinn's fingers began circling her clit, hitting everything _just right_. Rachel would've asked where Quinn learned to do that but she found herself incapable of doing anything but gasping and attempting to stay quiet.

"Quinn...so close."

"Not until I say so."

"I can't-"

"Do not let go. Until I say so."

"Please."

Rachel was the closest to death she'd ever felt. She needed to come. Desperately. She didn't dare let go, though. She held it in and tried to focus anywhere but on Quinn's fingers pleasing her oh-so-wonderfully. Quinn's hand clamped over Rachel's mouth.

"Now."

A yell that even Rachel was unaware she could produce ripped from her throat and was muffled by Quinn's palm. She felt her knees go completely weak, the world slowed down, and she swore her heart stopped as the orgasm tore through her. Rachel gripped on to Quinn's shoulders to hold herself up; warm arms encircled her back, making sure she didn't fall.

"Wow."

"What are you doing after the dance, Rachel?"

"I'm on the verge of collapse and that's what you ask me?"

"I didn't know if you'd be up for staying over."

"Will this happen again?"

"Probably."

"I need to get my dress."

"Can you walk?"

Rachel tested her knees, straightening herself up and nodding for Quinn to let go. Half-naked Quinn looked just as gorgeous as fully dressed Quinn, if not more so. Rachel watched as the pale blue dress was pulled up, covering skin inch by inch.

"Zip me up?"

"Hm?" Rachel shook her head, only then realizing she hadn't even made a move to put her own dress on.

"Zip me up."

"Right."

Once Quinn was zipped, Rachel quickly slipped her own dress on. Quinn turned her around and slender fingertips trailed up Rachel's spine with the zipper making the brunette shudder.

"We'll stay for the coronation," Quinn said, "then meet me in the parking lot."

"What about Finn?"

"I saw his mom picking him up. I have my car."

"Perfect."

Rachel reached up to leave one lingering kiss on Quinn's lips; it had the desired effect, Quinn stayed motionless when Rachel pulled away.

"For the record," Rachel whispered, "I voted for you."

"It doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because if I'd won, I'd be up there with Karofsky right now. I'll see you on the dancefloor."

This time, it was Rachel who was left motionless as Quinn slipped out of the bathroom. Brittany had hit the nail on the head.

Best. Prom. Ever.


End file.
